


After the 57th expedition outside the walls

by 2u2000yrsfromnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2u2000yrsfromnow/pseuds/2u2000yrsfromnow
Summary: Annie Leonhart comes back from her mission to kidnap Eren, riddled with guilt, she finds comfort in her female roommate who she has felt oddly attracted to for awhile
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 18





	After the 57th expedition outside the walls

Annie Leonhart walked through the quiet streets of Wall Sina, careful not to be seen, she wore the hood up and kept her head low, the night was her cover, no one could know she was out that day. Today was the 57th expedition outside the walls, the day she was supposed to capture Eren but she had failed, her father would be so disappointed in her.

‘Always persevere’ he told her

But she hadn’t, instead she was left defenceless against a tree, unable to move. She had failed him and her comrades, she was left with blood on her hands, blood of humans, humans with lives, humans with families humans with fathers, just like her

She shuddered, what was she thinking these people were devils, they weren’t her friends, they were in the way of her getting home, back where she belonged. She didn’t belong here.

She had finally got back to the military police building, it was a long way up to her and Hitches joint room. She quietly climbed up the drain pipe, her warrior training had prepared her for situations like this, situations where she had to quickly get away. Luckily she had left the window unlocked so she slowly pushed it open, hoping to not wake up her roommate. She slowly climbed through the window treading and lightly as she could.

Suddenly a light snapped on, it was Hitch. She sat there in the night dress, the light illuminating the shadows in her face. Shit.

‘Where have you been Annie?’ She asked a concerned look on her face ‘I know I said I wasn’t going to ask questions but you’re sneaking around, its like you’re trying not to get caught’

Annie didn’t reply, instead she removed her hoodie and started to change into her night clothes

‘Its a boy isn’t it? Come on Annie we’re girls, you know I love gossip, so tell me about him, is he cute?’

‘Im not even going to dignify that question with a response’ Annie replied coldly

‘Aw come on Annie can’t we be friends? To be honest I didn’t even think you were into boys, considering the way you look at me in the shower but I’m happy for you!’

‘I don’t have a boyfriend, I just had some errands to run that’s all’ 

‘Secretive for some errands, I swear Annie if you’re pregnant I can’t be asked to deal with that drama, I mean if you need that dealt with I do know a guy’

‘Hitch just please shut up, I really need some peace and no I can 100% guarantee I am not pregnant’

‘Fine fine, I just want to get to know you that’s all we’re roommates’

Annie sat down on her bed taking out a book, she couldn’t concentrate on the words, all she could think of was what she did today. The murders of those people flashed through their mind, the memories of their blood on her hands and feet. She was a monster. A failure. 

Annie couldn’t get the thoughts out of her head, she looked over to Hitch who seemed engrossed in writing letters, she looked cute, the little scrunches on her nose highlighted her concentration. Hitch always wrote to her family once a week, she usually stayed up late writing, she was dedicated and caring, qualities Annie secretly admired about her.

Annie always felt a certain magnetism towards Hitch, she was upbeat, kind and quirky, everything Annie wasn’t, one of the reasons Annie liked her was because of how different they both were. Hitch often caught her catching glances, Annie admired how Hitch looked, her big eyes, her small soft lips, her fit toned body…

Annie had never felt affection towards someone like this before, it confused her. Why did she feel so strongly towards this island devil? Annie sighed and turned off her bedside lamp. She laid her head on her pillow, the comfort encased her, the military police bed were so different to the training corps. Her eyes started to flutter and she fell into a light sleep

-  
_Annie ran through the trees at top speed the agility of her titan second to none, it helped her navigate her way through the forest. all her senses were awakened, she was able to see the Levi squad in her eye line._

_One by one she picked them off, squishing their bodies like bugs. She saw their guts splattered across the wildlife, she came out of her titan after her defeat. Looking around at the carnage she had created. She let out a gasp, she’d done that, she let out a loud sob and she realised she’d never get to go back, she’d never see her father again_  
-

Annie sat up in her bed letting out a loud scream, tears streaming down her cheeks, her breathing heavy and panicked.

‘Omg Annie are you okay?’ Hitch asked looking at her worried 

Annie couldn’t say a word, she could barely breathe, the tears just didn’t stop. Hitch put her letters down and made her way quickly over Annie’s bed sitting down beside her

‘Annie what’s up?’ she calmly asked putting her hand on her arm 

‘I am a terrible person’ Annie sobbed

’No no Annie you’re not’ she said while getting closer to Annie ‘come here’

Hitch opened up her arms and Annie immediately responded to her invitation burying her head in Hitch’s chest while crying, they sat like this for a while, Hitch stroking Annies soft hair, trying to get her to calm down. Hitches warm touch helped Annie calm down, In her arms she felt at home and safe, she felt that maybe just maybe she deserved some love but Hitch deserved so much better, she didn’t deserve a monster like her.

‘Im feeling better now’ Annie said removing her face from the warmth of Hitches face wiping the streaks of tears from her face

‘Why are you upset?’ Hitch asked

‘Just a bad dream, missing my father, you know all that general bullshit’

‘You could write to him, I can lend you some of my paper and envelopes, but I won’t lend you my stamps they’re expensive’ Hitch half laughed

‘Its not possible, there’s no way for mail to get to my village’

‘That’s sad, I’m here for you Annie, you know that right?’

‘How are you so nice Hitch? How are you such a good person?’ She said as she looked into hitch’s eyes grabbing her hand

‘Annie..’ Hitch blushed back ‘Annie I-‘

‘Hitch I love you’ Annie blatantly admitted ‘I fucking love you Hitch and I hate, it I hate the way you make me nervous, I hate the way you have that cute laugh, I hate the way that you’re so hot that I can barely look into your eyes without feeling like I’m melting, I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I’ve never felt this safe with anyone, in fact I fucking hate people, but with you its different. I hate the way I can’t look at you without having the urge to just kiss you and melt into your skin’

Hitch looked shellshocked.

‘Oh shit I can’t believe I just said that out loud’ Annie whispered ‘please ignore everything I just said’

Hitch looked deep into Annies blue orbs, without warning she grabbed Annies face and pressed her lips against hers. It was everything Annie ever Imagined it to be, it felt electric, Hitch’s soft lips moved against hers in perfect motion, all her problems felt minuscule compared to this feeling of being here with Hitch. After what felt like forever Hitch pulled away

‘See you didn’t melt’ Hitch laughed ‘I love you too Annie Leonhart, I love the way I always catch you staring at me, I love the way you care so much about your dad and I love the way you look so concentrated during training and the way sweat rolls down your muscles like some kind of goddess’

‘We’re both so stupid’ Annie laughed 

‘I wish we had done this so much earlier’ Hitch revealed as she leant into Annies shoulder laying down with her on the bed encasing herself in the warmth of her touch, trailing her fingers across her breast

‘Did you hear about how badly the survey corps mission went’ Hitch asked ‘I heard it was worse than the usual mission’

‘Yeah, I heard, I hope my friends are okay’ Annie said with a pang of guilt in her voice ‘but we were smart and chose the MPs and I am so glad I did’

‘I am so glad you did as well, otherwise we wouldn’t have met’

Annie didn’t want to think about the survey corps, she wanted to focus on the caramel haired girl laying in her bed who was currently kissing her neck and laughing with her.

But she knew it would come back to haunt her eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I had headachy writers block and this cured it, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
